Unknown Dreams
by Enclave Soldier
Summary: Clementine has mysteriously appeared in the city of Los Santos, after living a night homeless, a man by the name of Franklin takes her in. (I suck at summaries.) CREDIT FOR NAME GOES TO BIGREDMONSTER! Warning: Strong swearing and use of N word.


Hello and welcome to my very first fanfic! Sorry this is sort of a short chapter!

Just so you know I'm only just starting to get hang of the editing and I could REALLY use any advice, so throw any 'Pro tips' my way if you want to in the reviews!

Enough of me, to Chapter 1 we go!

Cabin. [11:38 P.M]

"Alright, you should get some sleep, we're headin' out first dawn." The familiar voice of Luke said. Clementine nodded, heading to Sarah's room. she was already fast asleep, Clementine carefully climbed into bed next to her, luckily she didn't wake up the fifteen year old. Within the next minute she fell off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Back Alley of Southern Los Santos. [10:42 A.M]

Clementine woke up in a back alley of a big city, she looked for her pistol or backpack, both of them missing, "wh- What's going on?" She stuttered to herself, very frightened, she looked around, no walkers, cars honking their horns, pedestrians on the sidewalks. She felt a surge of happyness flow through her, but soon to be trampled by fear and worry.  
She got up and started to cautiously walk out of the alley. When she made it to the sidewalk, the sight was of a sketchy neighborhood, alot of the people were African-American wearing dark purple with a cursive B on some of the clothing. She kept walking on the sidewalk, her stomach growled, she needed something to eat or else she could get dehydrated.  
"Hey! Watch it!" A voice said, she had accidentally bumped into someone. "Sorry!" She said, she kept walking on the sidewalks. On the bright side, no walkers, but at the same time no friends, no home, and no food.

* * *

[11:36 P.M]

The moonlight glistened above her and the humming of the streetlights could be heard.  
she had lie down in an alley behind 'Ammu-Nation', some big gun store, atleast it was warm.  
Making sure it was safe and praying to God she wouldn't be kidnapped in her sleep, she let sleep overcome her.  
A man walked up to her in her sleep, a look of worry shrouded his face. "Poor kid." The voice sounded to be an African American's.  
The man picked her up, careful not to wake her up, and carried her to a white Dodge Charger, he opened the back door and gently put her in the back.

* * *

Vinewood Hills, one of many Hillside Mansions, North Los Santos. [9:04 A.M]

Clementine woke up on a bed, a big king size bed. the windows to her right had bright sunlight beaming into the room, the hillside view of the city was breathtaking.  
But she didn't need to worry about that right now, she needed to worry about how she got here and why. She got up from the bed, the house was gigantic!  
And she had to admit it was cool looking as well, really modern, when she got upstairs her eyes met with another pair, the man was wearing a blue T-shirt with a white long sleeve shirt underneath, and some blue jeans.  
"Don't worry, I ain't gonna hurt you." He said, closing the laptop he was on and getting off the stool he was sitting in. "I promise." He added.  
"Who are you?" Clementine asked. "My name is Franklin Clinton." Franklin responded, "I'm..." She hesitated for a second. "Clementine." She said.  
Something about Franklin made her want to trust him, but she wasn't sure. "Do you have any food? I'm starving." Clementine changed the subject.  
She hesitantly walked towards the kitchen, it had a great view of the city from the all-glass walls on one side, in the middle was an island, a laptop on it, the other side had a bottle of wine, the pantry AND fridge was huge!  
There could be one of every type of food in the world in this kitchen! "Uh, sure, how about oatmeal?" he said, pulling a box of oatmeal down from the top of the fridge.  
Clementine gave him the smallest ghost of a smile, "Sure." she said. when the microwave oven beeped it's ending, she tried to reach it but failed, a defeated look on her face.  
Franklin could barely contain the laugh, only making Clem look more defeated, "Sorry. I got it." He said, grabbing the bowl and placing it down on the island, he gave her a spoon and she sat down.  
Within a few minutes she had devoured the whole bowl. "Damn, you musta' been hungry." Franklin said, all she did was nod as she got up and rinsed her bowl out before placing it in the sink.  
"Thanks." Clementine said, "Welcome." He said. His phone started to ring and he answered it. "Yo, Lamar what's going on?" "Uh... Sure, come on over." He said, hanging up the phone.  
"Who's Lamar?" Clementine asked, "He's one of my friends, tall, lanky son of a bitch, real stupid too." Franklin said.

* * *

Vinewood Hills, Franklin's Mansion, North Los Santos. [9:36 A.M]

"Knock Knock nigga!" A new voice rang out as the front door was opened, causing Clementine to jump, but was comforted when Franklin said "Lamar, sup?" But he didn't answer, he locked eyes with Clementine.  
"Did you go and get some bitch pregnant my nigga?" Lamar asked, Franklin stifled a laugh. "Naw I just found her on the street." Franklin explained "Her name's Clementine, Clementine, this is Lamar."  
"Uh, hi." Clementine said awkwardly, not exactly sure what to do. Lamar whispered something into Franklin's ear, "WHAT?!" He exclaimed, making Clementine jump, "Clementine, we gotta go, now!"  
Clem followed Franklin and Lamar out the door, they got into his Dodge Charger and floored it. "Were are we going?!" Clementine exclaimed over the roar of the engine, behind her, she saw cop cars and S.W.A.T vans surrounding the house they were once in. Once the house was out of view Franklin slowed down. "Fuckin' Feds ratted us out!" Franklin yelled, "Calm down nigga you at least yo pussy ass ain't dead."  
Lamar said.

* * *

Rockford Hills, Michael's house. North Los Santos. [9:43 A.M]

they drove to another big house, the mailbox said 'De Santa Residence.'It had a tennis court and a pool in the back yard, wasn't as big a house as Franklin's, but it was big.  
They pulled into the driveway and got out of the car, Franklin knocked on the front door of the house. a middle aged man wearing a grey suit with black hair answered the door.  
"Michael, I need to talk to you about somethin'" Franklin said, "Who the hell are those two?" Michael asked Franklin, looking towards Clem and Lamar, "The girl is Clementine, found her on the street and took her in.  
Franklin answered. "And that's Lamar, you've heard about him." Franklin said. "Alright, come on." Michael said, Franklin entered the house, Lamar and Clementine in tow.  
Franklin, Michael, and Lamar sat down in the living room to talk, leaving Clem unsure what to do, she decided to look around, a woman with black hair and a sort of, business suit was in the kitchen, She could've been Michael's wife or Sister, she was making some sort of food, she decided to go upstairs, she went into one of the rooms to find a teenaged boy playing some video game.  
"How many times do I have to tell everyone, when my door is shut, it stays shu- What the fuck?" The boy said as he laid eyes on Clem, he was definitely Michael's son, she just rolled her eyes and left the teenaged boy confused.  
She went into the other room, to see another teenaged girl, probably like nineteen, talking on the phone. "I'm gonna have to call you back." The girl said, hanging up the phone."Woah kid you really need to change those clothes, not only are they a crime against fashion but they're like, totally dirty." Clementine crossed her arms over her chest and gave her a glare. "Sorry kid but that's like the truth." She said, feeling a little guilty. "Why should I care?" Clementine responded. "There are more important things to worry about than the way you look." Clementine said before leaving the room. Clementine made her way downstairs, she heard Michael, Franklin, and Lamar talking about what happened earlier. "You sure you can take care of that girl, Frank?" Michael asked. "Well, between handin' her to you, Lamar, Trevor, or anyone else I know, I think I'm the best shot she's got out here." Franklin replied. 'Who's Trevor? Another one of his friend's I haven't met?' Clementine thought. "That crazy hick dude?" Lamar inquired. "Yeah don't you ever let her anywhere near Trevor." Michael warned. Clementine now had a good idea who Trevor was. "So, you lost your house, can't go back or risk getting traced by the Feds." Michael said. "Maybe we should do another score." Michael added. 'A score? like in a game?' Clementine thought. "Naw man you don't gotta do that." Franklin told Michael. "Come on, kid, it's the only way to get money fast enough." Michael persuaded, "Fine man, I'm cool with it if you are." Franklin half sighed. "We gettin' a score up in this bitch my nig?" Lamar almost yelled. This definitely wasn't the kind of score in games. "Were are we gonna hit? We've taken most banks from here to Blaine County, we're gonna need to do a store." Franklin said. "Maybe we should hit the gems again." Michael suggested. "That's the plan I fuckin' vote for." Lamar spoke up. "Me too." Said Franklin. "Alright, I'll call Lester." Michael told. Not knowing what they meant by a 'score', Clementine was starting to get anoyed, she made her way towards the living room, she was going to confront Franklin about what they were talking about.


End file.
